Su Manera de Amarla
by Morgan Stardust
Summary: Las personas no siempre dicen "te amo", y Luffy es una de ellas, mas tiene su propia manera de amar... :LuNa: :ZoRo:


**N/A: **Hola!, si... se que ya tenía un rato sin publicar nada, pero ralmente quería que esto fuera con la mejor calidad que puedo dar. Bueno, no hay mucho que decir, este fiction esta dedicado a las personitas que dejaron reviews en mis anteriores fiction de One Piece, además de que algunos me pidieron algo un poco más largo y también algo menos trágico (aun no me consta esto último). Ya para dejarlos con el fic: se trata de un LuNa con toques de ZoRo

Y dolorosamente One Piece no me pertenece, es el trabajo de Eiichiro Oda-sama

* * *

Su manera de amarla

Por: Xelli

Cáp. 1: Lo que ella anhela

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que la luz del sol se coló por la ventana, el sonido del mar ensordeciendo el graznar de las gaviotas era lo que la había comenzado a despertar. Ella aun no habría sus ojos, se negaba a despertar, no tenía la mayor intención de abandonar el cómodo sitio que ocupaba. Sin poder volver a dormir comenzó a pensar; pensar en ella misma, en su vida. Vaya que había cambiado, una vez odió a los piratas, pero ahora ella era pirata, y ha sido muy feliz desde entonces, ha tenido altas y bajas como todos, mas nada tan malo como para opacar las grandes aventuras, tesoros y momentos felices.

Aquello que la hace feliz… sin duda… era él.

Se giró suavemente en aquella cama, bajo las delgadas sabanas. Deseaba contemplar a la persona que descansaba a su lado. Sonrió en ese momento, jamás pensaría que un joven como él durmiera tan tranquilamente; miró su rostro, su pecho y escuchó su ligero y apacible respirar. Curiosa cual gato estiro su brazo; rozó la mejilla del durmiente con la yema de sus dedos, bajó de esa manera por su cuello hasta su pecho desnudo. Sintió entonces un cambio en el acompasado respirar, ella dirigió su mirada al rostro del joven, viendo con gozo formarse una suave sonrisa.

-…buenos días- dijo él al abrir lentamente sus ojos-, me haces cosquillas.

-perdona-contestó ella con una amplia sonrisa.

Realmente él solía despertarla, de alguna manera jamás resistía la tentación de abrazarla, y generalmente terminaba por sacarla de su ligero sueño. Ambos soltaron una risita, quizá pensando en lo mismo, o por el simple hecho de estarse mirando sin hacer nada más. Sin más, la pelirroja depositó un rápido beso sobre los delgados labios de su compañero.

-te amo-susurro ella aun sin apartar su rostro-…te amo tanto, Luffy.

-y yo a ti Nami- contestó él imitando el tono de su navegante y repitiendo el gesto de cariño.

Nami sujetó el rostro de su querido capitán, deseaba darle el tercer beso del día, pero con un poco más de pasión en ello. Así terminó sobre el joven, revolviendo su ya de por sí rebelde cabellera azabache, sintiendo sus manos recorriendo su espalda, y con la única intención en la mente de hacer algo más que besarlo. Era un momento perfecto.

Si es que Dios existe… tenía otros planes para ese momento.

Un ligero golpeteo en la puerta llamó la atención de los amantes. No fue difícil saber de quien se trataba. El rostro de Nami denotaba frustración, a lo que Luffy no pudo más que sonreírle como disculpa.

-¿qué sucede, Robin?-preguntó el moreno aun sin hacer más que sentarse en su orilla de la cama.

-piratas que lo buscan, capitán- fue la simple respuesta de la arqueóloga.

-bien, saldré enseguida- aseguró Luffy para después buscar su ropa.

Nami por su parte, se quedó en la cama, con la cara hundida en una almohada en clara señal de disgusto. Siempre pasaba eso, le molestaba el hecho de no poder pasar un momento tranquila con Luffy. Pero bueno, con todo y eso lo ama, y tenía que ser comprensiva, después de todo sabía muy bien lo que acarreaba ser la esposa del rey de los piratas.

-lo siento…- dijo repentinamente el joven que se disponía a salir con su chaqueta en mano.

-olvídalo… aunque me gustaría que dejaran de perseguirnos- contestó Nami buscando desahogarse un poco-, cuando no son piratas queriendo el one piece, son los del gobierno o caza recompensas.

-lo sé… y me gustaría poder hacer más- dicho esto, Luffy salió de la habitación.

La navegante se sintió algo culpable de lo que había dicho, quizá debía haberlo platicado con Robin, pero no soltárselo así a Luffy.

--

Cuando Luffy al fin pisó cubierta observó detenidamente a su alrededor. Allí estaba. Un navío claramente pirata, igual de cerca de la playa que ellos pero guardando distancia. El joven rey pirata caminó hasta donde vigilaba Zoro, ya que era el único en cubierta, y quien con los brazos cruzados y la mirada clavada en aquel enemigo lo esperaba.

-¿crees que causen problemas?-fueron las primeras palabras del moreno

-…no lo parece, se ve que no son la gran cosa- el espadachín quitó entonces la mirada de aquel barco, ahora miraba a su capitán, le pareció percibir algo diferente en él- ¿qué te sucede?.

Luffy que se acomodaba la chaqueta roja, que no solía abrochar, se extrañó por la pregunta- nada… sólo pensaba un poco- contestó el joven con una mano sobre el sombrero que siempre portaba y una mueca despreocupada; gesto con que pretendía dejar tranquilo al mayor.

Zoro sabía que era algo más, de lo contrario le habría dicho exactamente lo que pensaba, pero no quería forzar nada en ese momento, simplemente retomó su postura tratando de no darle más vueltas al asunto-…vinieron a retarte.

-era de imaginarse…- dijo Luffy con una media sonrisa-, cuando vienen a buscar "al mejor espadachín del mundo" apenas son unos cuantos.

Zoro sonrió ligeramente ante eso, realmente le causaba gracia. Cuando buscaban a Luffy podía llegar hasta más de una flota y aun así no podrían ganarle, mas si del no menos famoso espadachín se trataba serían apenas un par de hombres cuando más.

-la verdad si estoy algo molesto-confesó repentinamente el capitán- terminaré rápido…

Sin esperar respuesta alguna de Zoro, Luffy estiró sus brazos y sin más se lanzó hasta donde el enemigo aún no se animaba a más que insinuar. Después sólo volaron tablones, seguramente de la cubierta del barco pirata que ahora estaba bajo ataque de Monkey D Luffy. Zoro suspiró, su capitán aun seguía comportándose como un niño cuando menos se lo esperaba, pero igual era un gran capitán, nakama y amigo.

-¿te preocupa algo?- fue la pregunta que quizá lo hubiera sorprendido de no haber escuchado el sigiloso caminar de la mujer de lacio cabello.

-¿…debería preocuparme por algo?-no era que Zoro no quisiera contestar, pero era muy cierto que cuando Luffy no le confiaba algo a él, se lo contaba todo a Robin.

-aun no me dice nada, pero capitán-san se ha venido pensando algo-comentó Robin sin mucha importancia en ello, cosa que Zoro interpretó como un "no te preocupes"- ahora que… hace un momento me parece haberle interrumpido algo.

-mencionó estar molesto…-le corroboró el peliverde, y después ambos vieron caer el mástil de la otra nave, seguramente victima de su capitán; esos piratas no sabían lo que hacían.

Robin entonces abrazó por la espalda al peliverde, recostando su cabeza en la espalda de éste- creo que la navegante está más que molesta, pero no se que decirle…

-su situación no es muy diferente a la nuestra- dijo Zoro que rozaba el dorso de la mano derecha de la mujer.

- es verdad, nosotras sabemos bien con quien estamos: dos hombres que son constantemente asediados por rivales, caza recompensas, y eso sin mencionar al gobierno- hablaba Robin con especial rencor hacia la organización que tanto tiempo le representó terror- sin embargo… creo que ella quiere algo más, algo diferente de la vida de pirata.

Zoro mostró algo de sorpresa, y un poco de curiosidad- ¿y tú piensas igual?

La arqueóloga rió ligeramente- me gustaría tener familia como ellos… pero no me agrada la idea de que…- mas no se animó a terminar.

-ni a mi me gustaría tener que hacer lo que esos dos, debe ser duro tener que dejar a un hijo, aun si es por su bien- Zoro lo decía por su querida Robin, pero también por Luffy y Nami.

Robin lo entendía demasiado bien, ella siempre quiso tener cerca a su madre. Por un momento ninguno dijo nada, solamente los recientes cañonazos de la batalla rompían el silencio.

--

La navegante aun no encontraba los ánimos para salir de la cama, y sólo miraba las fotos que con cariño había colocado sobre su escritorio. Apenas y eran tres fotos en sus respectivos portarretratos, pero en ocasiones era más que suficiente para darle fuerza de seguir adelante. La primera sin discusión alguna era la de su madre y hermana, donde ella aparece siendo apenas una chiquilla. Pensó entonces en Bellemere, cosa que la hizo sonreír, después de todo eso querría la mujer de aquella foto. Seguidamente estaba la fotografía de toda la tripulación, vaya banda, sin duda aquello la inspiró a levantarse del cómodo lecho. Ellos, cada una de esas personas la apreciaba, eran amigos insustituibles que siempre le alentarían.

Ya con una bata puesta, Nami caminó hasta el escritorio, tomó la tercera foto que se encontraba ahí. La observó con ternura, con un gran cariño la estrechó contra su pecho y la retornó a su sitio. "El retrato familiar", tal como Usopp llamó a esa foto, mostraba a Nami en compañía de Luffy y de una pequeña niña que en aquel entonces tuviera cuatro años, la sonriente prueba del gran amor que había entre navegante y capitán: la niña Monkey D. Soffy, la ojinaranja de cabello negro que ahora se encontraba con Nojiko. La pareja había dejado su pequeño tesoro al cuidado de su tía, era lo mejor, con ellos correría peligro, y si algo le pasara a Soffy… Luffy no se lo perdonaría jamás.

--

Ya había llegado la tarde hasta aquella isla de Grand Line, las olas parecían decir que el mar se encontraba en calma, al igual que aquel barco pirata. Luffy era el único en cubierta; él, que con semblante tranquilo estaba admirando la puesta de sol.

-…me pareció que deseabas tratar algún asunto-dijo la recién llegada, justo detrás del joven.

-si…-contestó Luffy un tanto distraído, pero después se giró hacía Robin- necesito que hagas algo.

-oh… de qué se trata, capitán?-ella preguntó, realmente sin saber nada al respecto.

La famosa sonrisa de Monkey D. Luffy se dibujó en su rostro al instante- esta mañana Nami me dijo algo… ella quiere ser libre, me parece que desea que estemos con Soffy- a lo que asintió la morena, y el capitán continuó al saberse en lo correcto,-y después de pensarlo mucho sólo pude llegar a una cosa... me dije: 'Nami dice que nos persiguen, pero lo hacen por las recompensas más que por lo del One Piece', y en ese momento recordé: el mensaje!!

Luffy rió casi a carcajadas, mientras Robin mostraba cierto nerviosismo, creía saber a que "mensaje" se refería el pelinegro.

Había pasado casi un mes, y sólo ella, aparte de Luffy, sabía de eso. Un ave les dejó una propuesta por parte del conocido Dragon, era realmente cosa sería. Robin no se había preocupado más por ello, ya que su capitán no tenía intenciones de aceptar, pero ahora parecía reconsiderar.

- …ca-capitán, no querrá decir que…- la arqueóloga parecía más que asustada ante tal idea.

-quiero que mandes mi respuesta: -concluía el joven rey pirata con seriedad- …acepto.

Continuará


End file.
